This invention is directed to an outdoorsman's stove having a windscreen which is substantially the size of a pot, with divergent legs supporting the windscreen and with the windscreen holding the pot support.
For many people, one of today's pleasures is traveling away from the amenities of civilization and living with what one can carry along. Those who travel away from the established amenities include backpackers, rafters, hunters and fishermen, as well as those just going on a remote cookout. Quite often there is need to take along a stove for the heating of water or for cooking of food. The carrying of the stove is sometimes required by regulation and sometimes required by the lack of available fuel. In any event, such a stove must not only be light and compact for ease of carrying, but must also be a good, efficient stove so that cooking can be achieved thereon. The stoves available in the marketplace and those discussed in the prior art do not satisfactorily fulfill these combined requirements.